A different world with a new chance
by Zetsumei-Metsuki
Summary: Well it's most likely Team 7 was reunited but died and sent to the afterlife plus with my OC's in the same situation. Their choice was to go to a different word to start life anew of what they have in Soul Society. -on hiatus-
1. Chapter 1: Life anew in a world unknown

Hi everybody and welcome to my first fan fic ever. I've gotten this idea from other fics about the arrival of the naruto cast in soul society so I have to write one. To tell you guys straight, Sakura isn't going to be in squad 4 because it's so obvious to most people and Naruto & Sasuke aren't gonna be captains until the arranacar arc then my OC's and my GF"s OC are from naruto's realm. Plus there will be some of the naruto casts to be vizards but it will not be Naruto , thats for sure. And enjoy my piece.

OC's

_**Name:** Zetsumei Metsuki_

_**age:** 16 (post time skip)_

_**eye color:** dark green_

_**hair color/style:** high, black fade with a goatee_

_**height:** 5'10''_

_**specialization:** ninjutsu and weapons combat_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Name:** Sikai Taisen_

_**age:** 17 (post time skip)_

_**eye color:** brown_

_**hair color/style:** black, straight hair while covering his left eye_

_**height:**5'11''_

_**specialization:** taijutsu and weapons combat_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Name:** Hakumei Haruno_

_**age:** 16 (post time skip)_

_**eye color:** blue_

_**hair color/style:** brown long hair_

_**height:**5'10''_

_**specialization:** All fields_

**_FYI: This character is owned by my girlfriend and gave me permission to use it._**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach nor Naruto. I only own my OC's and this story**

_**

* * *

**_

A different world with a new chance

_**Chapter 1: **__**Life anew in a world unknown**_

"Uhhh. What in the world happen?" asked Zetsumei.

coughing blood "I don't...know" Sikai replied.

They looked around and they saw Hakumei laying on the floor across from them while Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke pinned to the walls.

"Haku..mei...can you ….hear me?" asked Zetsumei painfully.

"She's dead and so as you and your friend there" said by a creepy voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" yelled Sikai.

"Hmph. Fine, I'll show since this is the last time you see me." said by the creepy voice

The guy with the creepy voice unveil himself and it was Madara Uchiha with another associate who was Kaname, one of the great swordsmen of the mist.

"Tch. Actually seeing Madara in the flesh....I take it it was you that did this" asked Sikai while coughing blood.

"Yes, I have and now you're gonna join with your friends in the afterlife" Madara said while pulling out a kunai from his sleeves.

Swoosh. Splat. Sikai died in a second and now it's Zetsumei"s turn.

cough "You'll...never of..succeeding of taking...over Konaha"said Zetsumei as he's taking his last breath.

"We'll see boy." Madara said as he slit Zetsumei's throat.

"Madara have extracted the kyubi from Naruto?"asked Kaname.

"Yes, I have and the Hidden leaf village is going to fall to their knees in a matter of months."said Madara triumphantly.

Location:Unknown

Time:Unknown

"Hey Zetsu. Zetsu. Wake up dum dum." said by a familiar voice.

"Huh. Only one person ever call me Zetsu." said Zetsumei as he was rising and turning. "Hakumei."

"Yeah, who else will call you Zetsu dum dum."said Hakumei in a cheerful tone.

"But I saw you dead and everybody else was in the same state. And I thought I died with you guys." said Zetsumei in a confused way.

"Hmph. Yeah I thought so too." said by another familiar voice.

Zetsumei turned his head to his left and saw Sikai sitting down, leaning on a pillar.

Then Zetsumei looked forward and it was Sakura waking up Naruto while Sasuke acting cool leaning on a different pillar.

Zetsumei asked " What the hell. Where are we?"

"Don't know." everyone said in unison.

"You guys are in the afterlife."said by a mysterious figure.

"Who you might be?"Sasuke asked calmly.

"I have....no name but you can call me Shikyo"

"So Shikyo. This is the afterlife" said Sikai in a meticulous tone.

"Yes, you are but I did not suspect you guys to die this quickly." said Shikyo

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!" Naruto shouted as he rose up.

"I mean your fate does not end here so your lives took off from the main road somewhere which cause this crisis." Shikyo explained.

"Okay. So what now? Where are we suppose to go?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well that's for you guys to choose. One, is to go to another world retaining your memories but lose at least half of your abilities. Or two, you guys will be reborn as another person but to lose all of your memories that has happen. So take your pick and decide carefully." Shikyo explained as he disappear.

Naruto and his nakama contemplate about their decisions and it took half a hour to figure out what to do.

"We choose the first option!!!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Looks like you guys come with a decision. Okay everyone go to the center and stand still." Shikyo commanded.

Everyone went to the center as they were instructed and heard, "Good Luck."

A portal opened below them and Shikyo heard something unpleasant.

"Son of a bitch", Naruto shouted

"You bastard! You could have warned us." Sakura yelled in anger.

Shikyo responded in a giggle, " Well it wouldn't be any fun to tell you that because I really wanted to see your expressions." Shikyo laughter suddenly reach the others and they were laughing as well for no reason.

***Blacked out***

Location: 4th squad medical room

Time:Unknown year. 9 o'clock in the morning

"Uggh. Geez that was fun even though we fell through that abyss. Hahaha." Zetsumei said in a quiet voice. " Huh? Where are we again?" Zetsumei twist his head around to see where he is at. To him, he thinks he's back at Konaha because the room looks familiar but when he looked outside, he saw feudal buildings surrounding the area. Now, he thinks now he's really at a different world.

A moment later, Naruto and Sikai woke up and had the same experience as Zetsumei but Zetsumei explained to them that they are in another world. Suddenly, everyone woke up: Sakura, Sasuke, and Hakumei.

After they had a long conversation about the current situation, someone came through the door and it was a lady dressed up in a black and white kimono with a number on her back in kanji (4). "My name is Captain Unohana" she said. "And welcome to Soul Society."

"What is Soul Society? Never heard of it." said Sasuke in a monotonous tune.

"Me either." Hakumei said agreeing with Sasuke.

"Well think of it as heaven for dead souls." Unohana explained.

"Whoa. So that means we're dead?" Sikai asked.

"Yes you are, all of you are." Unohana replied

Then, an old man came in with a staff with the same clothes as Unohana. After he arrived, Unohana bowed to this old man and he spoke, " So I see that your awake youngsters. Captain Unohana are they capable to attend the Captain's meeting today?"

"Sir, they are capable but they need to rest for at least two more hours." Captain Unohana explained.

"I think that they can attend so get them ready the meeting is in thirty minutes"

"Hai." Unohana replied. The old man left the room.

"Who was that guy?" Zetsumei asked.

"That was Captain-commander Yamamoto, leader of Gotei 13 or the 13 Court Guards." Unohana explained.

"Oh so he's the top geezer of this place." Naruto said in a goofy way.

"Umm let's talk about this later at the meeting so get dressed up" Unohana replied.

To be continued

Dang the ending was cut off short so i'll add in the ending as the beginning of the next chapter and sorry bout cutting it short.


	2. Chapter 2: Decision Time

Oi hey everybody and welcome to read my second chapter of this epic naruto/bleach crossover and I really want to apollogize about the incident with the ending of the first chapter it was just cut off by the typewriter and I'm really sorry so here it is

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor naruto. I only own my OC's and this story.**

Chapter 2: Decision time

"So where are you guys come from?" Yamamoto asked.

They explained where they come from, what happen to them, and why they were here. The captains were in disbelief about hearing Demons infuse with humans and their ways of fighting. Even though it was unbelievable that these young folks are able to fight with an unusual energy called charkra. Then one captain spoke, "Can you still use your abilities that you've learned in the world you live in?" Captain Kisuke asked.

"Well when we came here, we have to pay a price and is to lose half of our abilities so I don't know if some of our usuals will work." Zetsumei explained. They all went to the training grounds and the six shinobi tries to perform their techniques and happily after all their favorite jutsu works but somehow weaker than before. "Splendid."Kisuke said. " I want to really observe more of your-"

"You can see their techniques some other time but for now we need to come up with the decision to allow them to join the academy." Yamamoto requested.

"I think they should be allowed to join. Besides it'll be fun working with soul reapers with unique abilities by my side." Captain Yoruichi commented.

"Everyone agrees?" Every captain nodded. "So we have these six shinobi to join the academy and at years time they are able to graduate and automatically place in a squad." Yamamoto said.

"Aw man more school work to go through now." Naruto said sullenly.

"Yeah and you'll most likely to fail, dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Teme, I'll kick your ass once we get to the academy." Naruto argued.

"See if you can try, dobe." Sasuke said triumphantly.

Before Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other with anger, Sakura whacked their heads with some of Lady Tsunade punches and they were out cold. "Baka, can't you guys ever stop fighting." Sakura said as she carried the two unconscious bodies.

"Ha ha ha. Those two will never change will they." Sikai asked.

"Nope they won't." Zetsu and Haku said in unison with a positive attitude.

They were sent off to the academy after that day. They were the same as they attended the academy in Konaha: Naruto skipping some classes, Sasuke being a know-it-all, Sakura and Hakumei studies diligently, while Zetsumei and Sikai works out with weapons training and kido. By the time of one year they all graduated with no problems

Captains Meeting

A year later

Naruto Uzimaki 

Kido: D+

Hakuda: A

Hoho: A-

Zanjutsu: A

progress report: A good overall student but hope to attend Kido lessons more often though. Still a good soul reaper to have.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha

Kido: A

Hakuda: A

Hoho: A+

Zanjutsu: A+

progress report: Outstanding student and he ace all of his classes. After 6 months, we couldn't teach him anything new to him.

* * *

Sakura Haruno

Kido: A

Hakuda: A+

Hoho: B

Zanjutsu: B

progress report: One of the best students in Kido, especially in the medical field. She can perform Kido up to 42 without chants plus she has extraordinary strength physically.

* * *

Sikai Taisen

Kido: B+

Hakuda: A+

Hoho: A

Zanjutsu: A-

progress report: This student is a specialist in hand-to-hand combat and able to take out top students in the class with handicaps pitted against him. Recommended to join Squad 2

* * *

Zetsumei Metsuki

Kido: A-

Hakuda: B+

Hoho: A+

Zanjutsu: A+

progress report: Expert fighter in Zanjutsu and somehow fond of using two zanpak-tos. He's also one of the fastest students in Hoho class.

* * *

Hakumei Haruno

Kido: A

Hakuda: A+

Hoho: A

Zanjutsu: A

progress report: Another ace student in the making and she as good as Sasuke in class. She is good at Kido and Hakuda as her cousin Sakura and good at Zanjutsu as Zetsumei. A Prodigy in the making.

* * *

"So that is the report on those younglings now and the placement in the Squads should begin now. Oh Ukitake and Kyouraku could you take Hakumei and Sasuke into your squadrons. They both wield two zanpak-tos and they are ace students as well." Yamamoto said.

"Ahhh old man Yama, you want us to teach them of how to fight using two zanpak-tos huh." Kyouraku said with his lazy accent.

"You have a problem with that." Yamamoto replied.

"No I have no problem with that. What about you Ukitake?" Kyouraku asked.

"I have no problem and I welcome anyone joining my squad." Ukitake said.

"Okay I'll take Hakumei while you take Sasuke." Kyouraku called.

"Wow leaving me with the leftovers." Ukitake said sullenly.

"Is it okay with you?" Kyouraku asked.

"Yeah it's okay." Ukitake said.

"Okay any takers for the remaining four?" Yamamoto asked.

"I would take Sikai, he looks like a good replacement as my third seat which was open for a while plus he fits my style of fighting opponents." Yoruichi said. " Any rejections?"

Nobody said a word.

"Thats three down." Yamamoto counted.

"I'll take Sakura if that is okay?" Urahara asked. " She looks like an intelligent girl that can help me in my research."

"No rejections to that I bet." Kenpachi said out of nowhere.

He was right nobody rejected that idea.

"Okay looks like is down for the two remaining students. Anyone wants to take them?" Urahara pointed out.

"Let me take the blond kid. He looks like a good fighter." Captain Kurosaki asked.

"Hmph. I want that kid. He's a potential opponent to me in the future and I want to beat the living hell out of him to push his limit." Kenpachi roared.

"But don't forget that you accepted 3 swordsmen into your squad without proper clearance so how should we give you the blond one."

"Well I-"

"I'm giving Naruto Uzimaki to Captain Kurosaki. Do you have a Problem with that?" Yamamoto ordered

"Tch. No." Kenpachi said in a morose way.

"Okay that leaves Zetsumei remaining. Where should he be put into?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'll take that boy if it doesn't mind you guys." Kensei asked. " He fits well into my squad quite well and seems an interesting fellow to fight with."

No one said anything after that.

"Then it's decided: Hakumei in squad 8, Sasuke in squad 13, Sikai in squad 2, Sakura in squad 12, Naruto in squad 10, and Zetsumei in squad 9." Yamamoto said. " Meeting is adjourned."

The meeting is over. Meanwhile Naruto and his nakama going to a party to celebrate their graduation.

South Rukongai Second District

Little bit after the Captain's meeting

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hakumei, Zetsumei, and Sikai went out partying for their success of passing the academy and went to this restaurant in the corner of a river. They saw their fellow students there and they all graduated plus they were wasted, they were heck a drunk so Naruto's nakama found a table away from the rowdiness.

At their quiet table, everyone was dining on their meals. Sikai had steamed vegetables with fried fish on the side, Hakumei had a seafood dish with chow mien, Zetsumei had a spicy seafood stir fry, Sakura had fried shrimp with fried rice, Sasuke had a spicy chicken with a side of soup, while Naruto gets his favorite dish, Ramen.

A hour and a half passed, and everyone was done with their first dish while naruto was working on his tenth bowl.

"Geez Naruto. Can't you stop killing the Ramen? I swear you'll sell out the ramen supplies in this restaurant." Sikai complained.

" Just let him eat. He hasn't eaten ramen for a long while because of the finals." Hakumei said in Naruto's defense.

"Thanks Hakumei for defending me. I haven't eaten ramen at least three months." Naruto said as he was sipping away the last of the ramen in the bowl.

Everyone was finished with their meals and a waitress picked up their dishes and gave them a tray of sake.

"Huh we didn't order sake did we guys?" Zetsumei asked. Everyone nodded 'no'

"Oh it's a tradition for academy students to drink sake for their completion of becoming a Shinigami.

They all grabbed the cups and all toasted for their success. They all drank it and some of them couldn't handle the alcohol.

"Wow this packs a punch." Sakura said as she was coughing.

"I wonder how Pervy Sage and lady Tsunade resists this drink." Naruto asked.

"It's all about of building your taste buds to take in this alcohol." Zetsumei said as he poured more sake in his cup.

"What! Do you actually drunk sake back at home?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he does." Sikai and Hakumei said in unison.

"Yup I've been drinking ever since that incident." Zetsumei said as he sipped his second cup.

_Flashback_

_It was back at Konaha, a peaceful day, the sunlight was vivid, the birds chirping in their nests then disaster struck.. The invasion by the Sand, Shadow, and Sound surrounded the village. They were killing civilians and other affiliates of the Hidden leaf Village. The only thing they didn't know was that most of the civilians took refuge at a secure base in the faces of the Hokages. _

_When Zetsumei heard the invasion started, he jolted off to his girlfriends house to make sure she's alright. Her name was Tsuki Kagami and she was the only person that comforts Zetsumei when he's in pain or helps him to think straight. Zetsumei wasn't ready to lose her so he went off._

_Zetsumei made it to his girlfriend's house but only to see horrors inside. He saw Tsuki laying on the floor with two dead Sand ninjas across from her. Zetsumei went to her side and grabbed her to get to the medics quickly. As they were traveling Tsuki spoke weakly, " Zetsu....please put me down."_

"_Please just hold on we're almost to there."_

"_No..please put me down I wanted to tell you something."_

_Zetsumei landed on a rooftop and lay Tsuki on the floor as she was bleeding to death._

"_Zetsu... take this." Tsuki said faintly as she took off her necklace._

"_This is your-"_

"_My memento of our love for each other. I know...I want you to have it"_

"_No, you won't die. Please don't die. I love you so much and I can't bear the sight of you...leaving me behind." Zetsu begged while he was sobbing._

"_Dear Zetsu, please don't cry, be strong." Tsuki said cheering up Zetsu._

"_I can't. I just can't live without you. You help me whenever I was down in the dumps and whenever I'm in pain, you comfort me in my time of need. I just can't." _

"_Zetsu...just...come here...near my lips." Tsuki requested._

_Then the two kissed for the last time and it seems like an eternity but her warm body turned cold that's when Zetsu cried so loud that Sikai and Hakumei heard it a mile away and the approach to his position._

_When Sikai and Hakumei arrived, they saw Zetsu crying while blood on his clothes with a teen girl laid dead. They both asked, " What happened?" Zetsu gave nothing but silence so Sikai and Hakumei left him alone to cool off._

"_Wow I've never seen that side of Zetsu before." Sikai said._

"_Me either but the only thing I do know is that girl was connected to Zetsu personally..." Hakumei said curiously while finding out their relationship between those two._

_Back at the rooftop, Zetsu stood up and put Tsuki's memento around his neck and carried her body to the medics to list her as dead. While carrying her on his back, he felt that Tsuki's was alive even though she's dead but he couldn't have a moment like this again so he savored that moment as if she was still alive._

_Flashback ends_

"What incident are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing just forget that I even said it." Zetsu said with an scornful tone.

"Okay. So guys which squads are you selected for I'm wondering." Hakumei asked to change the subject.

"Umm I got selected for squad 12." Sakura said.

"Me I'm selected for squad 13 under the command of Captain Ukitake." Sasuke said in a cool way.

"I just received third seat for squad 2 already. Must have been my Hakuda to impress Captain Yoruichi." Sikai said surprisingly

"Congrats on that buddy. Oh yea I'm in squad 10." Naruto said .

"Nice, I'm with Captain Kyouraku in squad 8." Hakumei said in a cheerful way. " What about you Zetsumei...which squad you were place in?"

"I'm....with squad 9 with Captain Kensei." Zetsumei said as he chug the whole bottle of sake down his throat.

"Whoa, Zetsu that's way too much alcohol than you usually drink. Just put the bottle down and lay down." Sikai asked.

"Don't worry. Baka. I"ll be alright. I drunk more sake in one night than tonight so I'll be sober most of the time." Zetsu said as he got up.

"Whatever. Let's get you to your room before you start a brawl again." Sikai suggested.

Sikai grabbed Zetsu but he retaliated and punched Sikai. Then, Sakura came with an uppercut knocking out Zetsu out cold.

"Baka, he's such a pain in the ass." Sakura said as she was comforting Sikai.

"It's alright Sakura. He's been through a lot that you guys won't understand." Sikai said in a quiet voice.

**To be continued**

**Woah I did not expect to write this all night so most likely I'll finish the story by the middle of summer is over. Hope that you like it. Gurache (Thank you).**


End file.
